


Imagine Bofur patching you up when you injure yourself

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Imagine Bofur patching you up when you injure yourself

(Also a little of this Imagine: Imagine Bofur kissing and nibbling on your neck and ear as his hand goes into your underwear and he whispers dirty words to you )

 

Most of the screaming had died down. You watched as a few men and women ran around trying to put out the last of the fires. It wasn’t often goblins attacked Bree but it did happen from time to time. Luckily for the townsfolk, you and a few of your dwarven companions were there trading goods. Bifur and Bofur had just sold the last of their toys when an ear-piercing scream startled the town. Dwalin, who had escorted you three to Bree, was the first to react. Grabbing his axes he ran off toward the screaming. The goblins came in fast, screeching and slashing at anything that moved. Some had torches and proceeded to set various buildings ablaze. The four of you, plus a few more seasoned villagers, took care of the two dozen or so goblins. You didn’t come out completely unscathed though. One of the little ones caught you by surprise, jumping out from behind and slashing at your back. He missed, you thought, as you dove out-of-the-way letting Bofur crush the goblin with his mattock. You limped over to a nearby building. The goblin did cut you, but how bad you couldn’t tell. You reached your hand back to touch your upper thigh, just below your right buttock. Blood covered your hand. 

 

“Oi lass!” Bofur hollered as he rounded the corner. His face fell when he saw your leg. “You’re hurt.”

 

“Yeah, but I can’t see where.” You said trying to contort your body to get a better look. 

 

“Bend over.” Bofur ordered as he walked over.

 

You turned to look at him. “Excuse me?” 

 

“Bend over so I can see where you’re cut, woman.” He sighed. “Or would you rather one of the Bree folk check your wounds? Although they don’t exactly look. Clean. But, you know where my hands have been.” He teased as he held up his hands in front of him wiggling his fingers. 

 

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Very funny, dwarf.” 

 

He winked at you as he smiled ear to ear. “You telling me you don’t want my hands on you? Well, that’d be a first. Come on now, bend over and let me get a good look.” 

 

You rolled your eyes as you tried not to laugh. “Fine, just be quick about it.” You told him as you walked behind an overturned wagon. You glanced around to locate Dwalin and Bifur before bending over a barrel. If one of them came around the corner now, you’d never live it down. 

 

“Since when have you ever wanted me to be quick about it Y/N? That’d be another first.” He laughed, kneeling down. 

 

“Bofur!” 

 

You could hear him chuckling behind you as he gently pulled apart the ripped fabric of your pants to inspect your wound better. 

 

“It’s a nasty gash love. Needs cleaned and stitched.” He said. “Take off your trousers.”

 

“Ah, what?” You asked twisting around to look down at him. 

 

“I gotta clean it and stitch it up and I can’t do that unless you drop your trousers Y/N.” He smiled up at you.

 

“Any excuse to get my pants off, I swear.” You said shaking your head. You straightened up and peeked over the wagon to make sure no one else was around. You could see figures through the smoke from the fires but no one was close enough to see either of you. You unbuckled your belt and started pushing your trousers down when you heard a soft moan behind you. 

 

“Dammit Bofur. Stop that.” You scolded him.

 

“Can’t help it love, your arse is beautiful.” He said as he grabbed your backside with both hands.

 

“Hey, pay attention to what you’re supposed to be doing.” You yelled, swatting at one of his hands. 

 

He moved his hand away at the last second, making you slap your own ass. You looked down at him, his eyes went wide. He licked his lips then looked up at you and grinned.

 

“We’re going to continue that later.” He smirked. 

 

You turned back around, blushing furiously. Bofur started to rummage through his satchel for his needle and thread. He opened his canteen and doused a rag. You could feel a trickle of water run down the back of your leg as Bofur washed your wound. 

 

“Gonna stitch now. Might pinch a bit.” He told you.

 

You grunted as the needle worked its way through your skin. Even though Bifur was the master toymaker in the family Bofur did help with the painting and sewing. Because of that he made quick work of the stitching. His fingers worked fast yet gentle. You closed your eyes as you waited for Bofur to finish. 

 

“You don’t happen to have a knife on you Y/N, do you?” Bofur asked. 

 

“No. Just my sword. Why?” You answered. 

 

“Don’t have nothing small to cut the thread with.” He muttered. 

 

You turned around to see Bofur shaking his head back and forth and feeling on his coat, looking for something to use. Then the corners of his mouth slowly started to turn upwards into the most impish grin. He looked up at you, and winked. 

 

“Guess I’ll have to use me teeth love.” He chuckled.

 

Before you could protest he grasped the thread and pulled it tight as he lowered his mouth against your skin. The feel of his lips on the underside of your rear end sent shivers down your spine. You tried hard to bite back a moan as his whiskers deliciously tickled your skin. He cut the thread with his teeth and bandaged your thigh. Then Bofur’s hands moved down your legs and grabbed your trousers. He pulled them up your calves, knees, and then thighs as he stood up. Gently he slid them up over your backside. His hands moved from around your waist to the front of your abdomen. The fingers of his right hand dipped beneath the band of your underwear. His left hand drifted up your stomach. Still bent over the barrel Bofur pressed himself against your rear, grinding slowly. He growled something in Khuzdul you did not understand in your ear before nibbling on your earlobe. 

 

“Mmm Y/N.” He whispered. “The things I want to do to you. The things I want you to do to me.”

 

You laid your head back and closed your eyes. He nuzzled into your neck, kissing and sucking. His fingers slid further into your underwear. 

 

“Dammit Bofur, not here. Please.” You begged, trying to stop yourself from grinding back against him. 

 

“So beautiful.” He purred in your ear. “So delicious.”

 

“I hate you.” You lied. 

 

Bofur chuckled. “Now, now love. You don’t have to be so wicked.”

 

He stood up straight and took a step back. You turned to face him. Buttoning your trousers you narrowed your eyes at him. He waggled his eyebrows at you, making you laugh. 

 

“Your incorrigible, you know that.” You told him. 

 

Bofur just grinned at you. He took a step back towards you and put his arms around your waist. Then sliding them down to grab your backside again.

 

“Aye, and you love it.” He teased.

 

You grabbed both of his braids and yanked, pulling his face into yours. You kissed him, shoving your tongue into his mouth. He moaned as you sucked his bottom lip. 

 

“And you love it when I’m wicked.” You teased back.

 

Bofur’s eyes went dark. He ran his tongue across his lips. He slid his hands up your back and into your hair. He tugged on your hair causing your whole body to melt against him. 

 

“Ahem.”

 

You both turned to see Dwalin and Bifur standing there, arms crossed over their chests. 

 

“If you two are quite finished we’d like to leave. Unless you plan on getting a room here, then we’ll go and you can stay.” Dwalin snickered. “But if you’re both coming with us then you two need to behave yourselves. None of that on the way back.”

 

You felt your face redden. Embarrassed, you groaned and dropped your head into Bofur’s shoulder. Bofur just laughed and cupped your face, kissing you sweetly. He took your hand and led you back to your wagon. Bofur jumped in first, then helped you up. He brushed your hair back behind your ear, leaned in and whispered…

 

“We will continue what we started when we get home. I promise you that, my love.”


End file.
